Consignados al olvido
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Ayesha se puso una mano en el corazón.- Aunque es algo casi imposible.-añadió divertida.- Y si no lo conseguís, ella se quedará aquí y vosotros estaréis consignados al olvido en su mente.-"Como el Ferrari rosa", recordó John." NO INCESTO.


Hola lectores!

Ya que os he traído un nuevo fic, aprovecharé para comentaros que los que tengo a medias (Ángeles o demonios, Su amigo o su hermano, La reina de Narnia y la princesa Volturi) serán reanudados en breve, en cuanto me vuelvan las inspiraciones que hicieron que los empezara.

De momento, tengo aquí otro fic de esta serie a la que, me temo, me he enganchado. Es que me estaba releyendo los libros y al andar por la mitad del segundo (La Djinn Azul de Babilonia) se me ocurrió un detalle alternativo que podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia aunque fuera por un lapsus de unas cuantas páginas. Este fic ha cogido un desvío: Nimrod, Groanin, Rakshasas, y Neil y Alan (aún en forma de perros); acompañan a John hasta el palacio de la Djinn Azul a rescatar a Philippa. Por lo tanto, Ayesha detecta sus presencias y obliga a su criada a llevarles hasta ella. Y aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia.

* * *

><p>Mientras eran conducidos a la presencia de Ayesha, el grupo que formaban John, Nimrod, Groanin, Rakshasas, y Neil y Alan; estaba realmente abatido. Andaban lenta y penosamente, como si fueran a cumplir algún tipo de penitencia, con las cabezas gachas al igual que un niño al que le pillan haciendo una travesura. No habían hecho lo que debían, y lo sabían; presentarse allí para que Ayesha captara sus esencias no había sido una buena idea. Y por culpa de aquel error, todo había acabado.<p>

John, aunque andaba como todos los demás tras la criada de la Djinn Azul, se irguió repentinamente y mostró fiereza en la mirada cuando entraron en el salón donde les esperaba Ayesha. Groanin retrocedió, y los perros se colocaron a ambos lados de John, mientras que Nimrod se situaba cerca con Rakshasas. Ella les miró con cierta sorna:

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-sacudió la cabeza con altivez.- No puedo creer que hayáis venido a llevaros a Philippa. Lamentablemente, eso es algo que no sucederá.

-Pero Ayesha, sólo es una niña, y…-empezó Nimrod.

-No me importa.-le interrumpió, molesta, la Djinn Azul.- Y no permito que te dirijas a mí de ese modo, Nimrod.-él volvió a agachar la cabeza, musitando disculpas.- Necesito una sucesora, y va a ser Philippa.-aseguró ella.- Así que, ya que habéis tenido el valor de llegar hasta aquí, podréis quedaros hasta que ella termine su transformación. Ni un minuto más. Entonces, os marcharéis y no os volveréis a acercar a mi palacio.

John la miró furibundo y decepcionado. La criada de Ayesha observó esa mirada, y sin saber bien por qué, sintió piedad por él y por su hermana. A pesar de que no debía imponerse a los deseos de su señora, decidió que podía ayudarles aunque fuera un poco. Tirando suavemente de la manga del vestido de su señora, dijo con voz débil, de forma que más haría una amiga que una criada:

-Ayesha, creo que tampoco te costaría nada darles una oportunidad para recuperarla.

La Djinn Azul se volvió, asombrada por la temeridad de la criada. Los demás aguardaron, expectantes, sin saber qué esperar. Ayesha se quedó meditabunda unos instantes, y luego sonrió. Pero su sonrisa daba miedo.

-De acuerdo, les daré una oportunidad, por mínima que esta sea.-ella se volvió hacia los que esperaban y anunció con voz firme.- Conozco una pócima capaz de eliminar la esencia del árbol de la Lógica del cuerpo de alguien en el que aún no esté asentada. Se la daré a Philippa, y permitiré que vuelva a ser quien era.-al ver que ya empezaban a emocionarse, añadió.- Pero… apartaré de ella todos los recuerdos que no tengan que ver con este palacio y conmigo; os olvidará a todos vosotros y a la vida que tuvo, además de quién es en realidad.

-¿Entonces de qué servirá?-exclamó rabiosamente John.

-Aún no he terminado.-replicó la Djinn Azul, mirándole molesta por su mala educación.- Si conseguís recuperar sus recuerdos hoy, sin decirle lo que ocurre, a pesar de mis pequeños trucos, hacer que vuelva a saber quiénes sois vosotros y quién es ella, entonces y sólo entonces, la dejaré libre. Lo juro por lo más sagrado.-Ayesha se puso una mano en el corazón.- Aunque es algo casi imposible.-añadió divertida.- Y si no lo conseguís, ella se quedará aquí y vosotros estaréis consignados al olvido en su mente.-_"Como el Ferrari rosa"_, recordó John.

-¿Y no vas a darnos ninguna ventaja?-pidió Nimrod, desesperado.

-Él es su mellizo.-bufó indignada Ayesha, señalando a John con un gesto de cabeza.- Eso es suficiente ventaja, dado que principalmente no teníais ningún derecho a llevárosla una vez que ha sido escogida.-miró al muchacho fijamente y suspiró con desinterés.- Todo depende de ti.-le advirtió en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto, pero sin importarle que el resto lo oyera.- Ellos no conseguirán jamás que Philippa recuerde, pero tú… tú al menos tienes una mínima oportunidad.

Ayesha se repantingó en su silla de nuevo, indicándole a su criada con un elegante gesto de mano que ya podía llevárselos. De pronto, les miró y habló una última vez:

-Necesito media hora. Cuando pase ese tiempo, os llevarán al jardín, donde Philippa os estará esperando.

Finalmente, al ver que había terminado, la criada de Ayesha se llevó al grupo lejos de la sala. La Djinn Azul esperó unos instantes antes de levantarse tranquilamente e ir a buscar a Philippa. No dudaba de que ellos no conseguirían que su sucesora recordase nada; el conjuro que iba a utilizar para apartar sus recuerdos era muy poderoso. Al menos, eso creyó su parte racional y lógica. En cambio, su parte intuitiva, que guardaba en una parte segura de su interior, le hizo sentir un desagradable presentimiento que indicaba que ella iba a salir perjudicada. Pero como Ayesha desconfiaba de los presentimientos, y de cualquier argumento que no estuviera apoyado en la lógica, se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente, antes de que lograra calar en su mente y la pervirtiera.

Encontró a Philippa, la hizo beber la pócima, y le aplicó el conjuro. Ella la miró:

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó muy confundida.- ¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Dónde he estado viviendo hasta llegar aquí?

Con todo aquello, Ayesha supo que había logrado su cometido, y la instruyó en los pocos minutos de los que disponía, para ponerla desde el principio en contra de sus familiares y amigos. Luego la mandó al jardín y avisó a su criada de que ya podía llevar al grupito.

Cuando la partida de rescate llegó al jardín, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para admirarse. Justo frente a ellos, había un hombre que estaba con la mano encadenada a un libro; leía sin parar y con cara de sufrimiento. Y junto a él, sentada en un banco y escuchándole con cierta tristeza, estaba Philippa. Aunque no parecía ella.

Vestía igual y tenía el mismo rostro de siempre, aunque algo melancólico y sin gafas, que a saber dónde las habría metido. Cuando habló al hombre que leía a sabiendas de que no le respondería, sin percatarse de la presencia de los que la observaban, ellos constataron que también tenía la misma voz, aunque un tono algo distinto. Sí, pero no era Philippa. Porque cuando ella se volvió al fin y les miró, pudieron asegurarse de ello. Los ojos de aquella joven estaban vacíos con los únicos sentimientos de la melancolía, la tristeza, y la confusión; cuando deberían haber estado llenos de todo tipo de sentimientos. El color del iris era un azul-grisáceo muy oscuro y apagado, en vez de un azul-verdoso muy brillante y vivo.

Philippa, o lo que quedaba de ella sin sus recuerdos, les miró con sobresalto un instante antes de volver a verse sumida en la más intensa monotonía. Paseó la mirada por los presentes, que parecían haberse colocado en fila expresamente para que ella los viera: Ayesha y su criada, Rakshasas, Groanin, Nimrod, Alan y Neil, y… al ver a John, a pesar de que ella tan sólo reconocía a las dos primeras de la fila, los ojos de la joven parecieron recobrar algo de vida.

-Ellos son unos "amigos" que se quedarán aquí hasta mañana.-indicó Ayesha, sonriendo con cierta falsedad.

Philippa les observó a todos de nuevo, uno a uno, y su mirada se volvió a quedar atrapada en aquel muchacho desconocido, que le atraía de forma muy extraña. Asintió distraídamente y, algo reticente, dejó de mirar a John, y se volvió hacia el hombre que leía sin parar, en apariencia poco interesada en aquellos "amigos" de la consideraba su tutora, amiga, y casi madre.

John no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse cuidadosamente a su melliza. Entonces, Ayesha obligó a todos los que iban con él a retroceder de forma que no oyeran la conversación de los mellizos ni intervinieran en ella, y ella misma se aplicó un conjuro para poder escucharles desde muy lejos, mientras que fingía que paseaba con sus "amigos" por el jardín.

Philippa desvió la mirada hacia el joven desconocido por tercera vez. No era capaz de dejar de mirarle. Pero le incomodó cómo él la observaba, como si quisiera algo de ella y estuviera desesperado por conseguirlo. John, en cambio, no sabía cómo abordar a su melliza sin asustarla, ya que, debía recordarlo, ella había olvidado quién era. Ansioso por descubrir hasta dónde llegaban las tinieblas en la memoria de su melliza, y al ver que ella intentaba ignorarlo, no pudo evitar exclamar:

-¡Phil!-ella dio un respingo.- ¿Es que de verdad no sabes quién soy?

-No, lo siento.-respondió ella, mirándole desafiante.- ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno…-suspiró John.- Digamos que ya nos hemos visto antes…

-Sí, ya me parecía.-replicó ella, alzando las cejas con renovado interés.- Y tu nombre es…

-Prefiero que lo adivines tú.-dijo él. Su melliza le miró como si estuviera loco.

-Hmmm…. Bien.-aceptó Philippa, con una mueca.- Aunque no creo que pueda recordarlo antes de un mes.-añadió con cierta diversión.

Aquello consiguió que el joven desconocido se viera completamente desolado por un momento, y aunque no logró saber por qué, ella lo sintió en su interior y lo lamentó. Le pidió con un gesto que se sentara a su lado, cosa que él hizo, y se deslizó más cerca del joven, mirándole interrogante.

-Escucha.-pidió John, mirando a su melliza con fijeza a los ojos. Decidió que ya había esperado bastante, y a pesar de la expresión acobardada de esta, sin duda por culpa de su repentina firmeza, decidió continuar, agarrándola suavemente de la muñeca para evitar que se alejara.

Pero en ese instante, algo le detuvo. Había visto un brillo extraño en la mirada de su melliza. Philippa sintió como un escalofrío la recorría cuando él la tocó, y a pesar de que los djinns estaban hechos de fuego, y que aquello debería resultarle sumamente desagradable, lo encontró bastante reconfortante. Al fijarse mejor en la mirada de aquel desconocido, observó que el color de sus ojos era exactamente igual al suyo, o al menos lo fue en ese instante en el que la joven pareció recobrar una pequeña parte de sí misma. John interpretó su escalofrío y su asombro como que le había molestado enormemente su gesto, así que pretendió soltarla, pero ella sostuvo la mano de él en su brazo con su propia mano, lo que generó un nuevo escalofrío.

Philippa sintió como un recuerdo, una palabra, pugnaba por salir de la cárcel en la que se había convertido su mente. La ayudó a escapar, y sintió con satisfacción como se deslizaba por su lengua hasta llegar a la punta, y desde allí saltaba al vacío en busca de lo desconocido, sin imaginar lo que podría generar su llegada:

-John.-ese fue el recuerdo, la palabra, que Philippa liberó. El joven dio un respingo.- Así te llamas, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.-musitó él, mirándola esperanzado.- ¿Recuerdas algo más?

Ella se devanó los sesos, pero aquella sensación de liberación había desaparecido, y de nuevo su mente estaba sumida en las tinieblas, alumbrada apenas por aquella dulce palabra que había conseguido rescatar a duras penas, y que aunque al joven que tenía enfrente le había emocionado, a ella no le decía gran cosa. Finalmente se rindió, y tuvo que negar tristemente con la cabeza.

-Sigo sin comprender.-empezó ella.- Por qué y el qué deseas tanto que recuerde.

John se balanceó nerviosamente. No creía que su melliza estuviera preparada para revelarle nada más, y suspiró con desazón, sintiendo como la desilusión calaba en su alma. Pero al mirarla de nuevo, soltó sin más:

-Soy tu hermano mellizo. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de momento.

Philippa pareció atragantarse con el aire que había inhalado, así que tuvo que soltarlo lentamente, lo cual también la ayudó a tranquilizarse después de aquella extraña y repentina revelación.

-¿Qué?-gimió.- No, yo no tengo hermanos.

-Yo soy tu hermano.-replicó John, suplicante.- Tienes que creerme. Lo que ocurre es que…

Pero entonces recordó que no debía decirle lo que ocurría en realidad, y calló. Momento que aprovechó Ayesha para acercarse a toda prisa y explicarle falsamente a la joven, fingiendo conmiseración:

-¡Qué tonterías! Está delirando, no pensé que su enfermedad fuera tan grave… Ah, pobrecillo. Verás, es que…-suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con la mentira, Philippa la miró molesta y la interrumpió.

-No me expliques nada. Sólo aléjate.

-¿Qué?-Ayesha no comprendía nada.

-Te he pedido que te alejes.-bufó ella.- Así que, si no te importa…

Philippa hizo un gesto vago en dirección a donde estaba aún el grupito de John. Ayesha la miró enfurecida y se alejó. La joven se volvió hacia John de nuevo:

-Y bien… ¿qué es todo eso de que eres mi hermano mellizo?-quiso saber, intentando mantener la calma.

-Es cierto. Y si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a la Boca de la Verdad.-replicó desafiante John.

Philippa le evaluó con la mirada y asintió suavemente, diciéndole que le creía, pero que no le entraba en la cabeza. John evitó su mirada y observó el horizonte. No deseaba irse sin su melliza, pero si no conseguía llevársela por las buenas, cosa que no parecía muy probable en aquellos momentos; no sería demasiado útil llevársela por las malas, dado que ella no le reconocía. Todo estaba perdido. Al darse cuenta de este detalle, y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía, John empezó a llorar silenciosamente, volviendo la cara para que su melliza no le viera.

Philippa frunció el ceño, preocupada. Cogiendo con delicadeza al que decía ser su hermano por la barbilla, le obligó a volver la cara. La notó húmeda antes incluso de ver las lágrimas. John era orgulloso, así que siguió fingiendo mirar a otra parte. Philippa sintió como algo dentro de ella se estremecía, y rugía. Los recuerdos comenzaron a salir a borbotones, reflejándose en las lágrimas de John antes de salir por completo para que ella pudiera aprovecharse de ellos. Hasta que no se aseguró de que lo recordaba todo, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había olvidado, no se atrevió a hablar.

-John…-susurró al fin, acariciándole la mejilla. Él se volvió, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos al observar en la mirada de su melliza que le reconocía.

-Phil.-susurró él a su vez.- ¡Phil!

John abrazó con fuerza a su melliza. Philippa se lo permitió, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la explicaba todo lo que había sucedido. Ella asintió lentamente cuando él terminó. Philippa miró a su mellizo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de, cogiéndose de las manos, echar a andar en dirección a Ayesha y el grupito.

La Djinn Azul de Babilonia estaba estupefacta. Jamás se le ocurrió que aquello pudiera ocurrir realmente. Balbuceó palabras sin sentido que se quedaron en nada, y acabó rindiéndose, resignadamente, aceptando que todo estaba perdido:

-De acuerdo.-suspiró.- Ahora he de cumplir mi palabra. Marchad.

Ellos no necesitaron que lo dijera dos veces. Philippa abrazó y besó a todos, y se deslizó de nuevo junto a su mellizo. Nimrod le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Ayesha para despedirse, y siguió a los demás, que ya salían del jardín.

La Djinn Azul de Babilonia les observó marchar, pensativa. Comprendió que se había equivocado. Tal vez, si John no hubiera estado, todos aquellos que habían ido a buscar a Philippa estarían realmente consignados al olvido. Pero ella jamás podría olvidar a su propio hermano mellizo. Por lo que, como Ayesha supo tras aquella reflexión, la única que estaba consignada al olvido era ella.


End file.
